Mas de cien mentiras una que vale la pena
by jupter
Summary: Damien:-Pip...¿Por que sonries tanto?- DIP "Mas de cien razones, mas de cien motivos, para no cortarse de un tajo las venas" Song Fic- Cantante : Joaquin Sabina


**Para leer este fic, es necesario prestar suma atencion a la letra de la cancion que canta Pip.**

* * *

_**~Mas de cien mentiras que valen la pena~**_

_**(Joaquin Sabina)**_

_**By: Jupter**_

* * *

Damien pasaba otro dia mas en la tierra, y cada vez entendia menos como los estupidos humanos podian decir que eran felices... es decir, ese mundo era una mierda... que gracia tenia seguir viviendo?

Pip caminaba felizmente por el parque, otro dia con el sol brillando, era otra oportunidad para sonreir. Pero de pronto divisa como a los lejos, un joven vestido de negro miraba hacia donde unos niñitos jugaban en los juegos de la plaza. Como podia estar con una cara de tanta amargura, siendo que estaba viendo una escena tan hermosa?

-Damien!- Grito mientras se acercaba a el corriendo.

El moreno se dio vuelta al sentir esa chillona pero reconfortable voz -Pip- dijo sonriendo solo como lo hacia cuando veia al rubio.

-Que hacias?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco de ese parque.

-Pues como lo veras... nada- Dijo algo aburrido.

-Y por que esa cara?- Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Por que eres tan feliz? Como lo haces?- Pregunto de pronto, sorprendiendo al inglesito.

-Ehh?- Logro articular... mientras se sentaba de una manera en la que quedaba cara a cara con el moreno, que lo imito.

-Eso mismo...- Dirijio una mirada rapida a los niños que se divertian. -Como pueden sonreir? No ven que en el mundo hay pura mierda? Cada dia mas que paso aqui, mas me deprimo...- Solto intrigado.

-Pues...- Empezo el rubio. De la nada aparecio una guitarra, Pip la tomo y comenzo a tocar... Con una dulce voz canto:

_Tenemos memoria, tenemos amigos,_  
_tenemos los trenes, la risa, los bares,_  
_tenemos la duda, y la fe, sumo y sigo,_  
_tenemos moteles, garitos, altares._  
_Tenemos urgencias, amores que matan,_  
_tenemos silencio, tabaco, razones,_  
_tenemos Venecia, tenemos Manhattan,_  
_tenemos cenizas de revoluciones._

-De donde mierdas salio esa guitarra?- Grito asustado el anticristo. Mas Pip no le presto atencion y continuo con su cancion:

_Tenemos zapatos, orgullo, presente,_  
_tenemos la boca, la lengua, los dientes,_  
_saliva, cinismo, locura, deseo._  
_Tenemos el sexo y el rock y la droga,_  
_los pies en el barrio, y el grito en el cielo,_  
_tenemos Quintero, León y Quiroga,_  
_y un "bisnes" pendiente con Pedro Botero._

_Más de cien palabras, más de cien motivos_  
_para no cortarse de un tajo las venas,_  
_más de cien pupilas donde vernos vivos,_  
_más de cien mentiras que valen la pena._

__-Eso no es suficiente... hay muchas mas razones para creer que todo se va al carajo- Comento con un tono amargado el de ojos color rubi.

El ingles continuo... No iba a permitir que el pelinegro se siguiera deprimiendo.

_Tenemos un as escondido en la manga,_  
_tenemos nostalgia, piedad, insolencia,_  
_monjas de Fellini, curas de Berlanga,_  
_veneno, resaca, perfume, violencia._  
_Tenemos un lecho con libros y besos,_  
_tenemos el morbo, los celos, la sangre,_  
_tenemos la niebla metida en los huesos,_  
_tenemos el lujo de no tener hambre._

-Si... si... seguro... sigues sin decir mas de cien...- Dijo mirando hacia un costado con un aire de superioridad.

No dejaria de enumerar, no hasta que se diera cuenta de que si valia la pena vivir... Continuo con una afinadisima y dulce voz...

_Tenemos talones de Aquiles sin fondos,_  
_ropa de domingo, ninguna bandera,_  
_nubes de verano, guerras de Macondo,_  
_setas en noviembre, fiebre en primavera._  
_Glorietas, revistas, zaguanes, pistolas,_  
_"qué importa", "lo siento", "hasta siempre", "le quiero",_  
_hinchas del Atletí, gangsters de Coppola,_  
_verónica y cuarto de Curro Romero._

_Más de cien palabras, más de cien motivos_  
_para no cortarse de un tajo las venas,_  
_más de cien pupilas donde vemos vivos,_  
_más de cien mentiras que valen la pena._

_-Aunque lo intentes... mi vida aqui es una mierda...- Seguia el moreno._

_Tenemos el mal de la melancolía,_  
_la sed y la rabia, el ruido y las nueces,_  
_tenemos el agua y, dos veces al día,_  
_el santo milagro del pan y los peces._  
_Tenemos Lolitas, tenemos donjuanes;_  
_Lennon y McCartney, Gardel y LaPera;_  
_tenemos horóscopos, Biblias, Coranes,_  
_ramblas en la luna, vírgenes de cera._  
_Tenemos naufragios soñados en playas_  
_de islotes sin nombre ni ley ni rutina,_  
_tenemos heridas, tenemos medallas,_  
_laureles de gloria, coronas de espinas._

_Más de cien palabras, más de cien motivos_  
_para no cortarse de un tajo las venas,_  
_más de cien pupilas donde vemos vivos,_  
_más de cien mentiras que valen la pena._

-No, No y No! no intentes convenserme... no quiero terminar como tu,,, siempre tan adorable- Bueno, eso se le habia escapado -Digo... positivo...-

Al oir eso se sonrojo mucho, pero aun asi continuo cantando

_Tenemos caprichos, muñecas hinchables,_  
_ángeles caídos, barquitos de vela,_  
_pobres exquisitos, ricos miserables,_  
_ratoncitos Pérez, dolores de muelas._  
_Tenemos proyectos que se marchitaran,_  
_crímenes perfectos que no cometimos,_  
_retratos de novias que nos olvidaron_  
_y un alma en oferta que nunca vendimos.  
__Tenemos poetas, colgados, canallas,  
__Quijotes y Sanchos, Babel y Sodoma,  
__abuelos que siempre ganaban batallas,  
__caminos que nunca llevaban a Roma._

_Más de cien palabras, más de cien motivos_  
_para no cortarse de un tajo las venas_  
_más de cien pupilas donde vemos vivos,_  
_más de cien mentiras que valen la pena._

-Eres feliz?- Pregunto al fin el rubio mientras intentaba recobrar el aire -Ahi tienes mas de cien razones...-

-Aun no...- Dijo el pelinegro.

-A la mierda contigo!- Grito Pip, para abalanzarse sobre Damien y besarlo apasionadamente, extrañamente , fue correspondido. Cuando se separaron miro a los rojos ojos del anticristo que lo miraba sorprendido. -Ahora tienes mas de cien razones mas una...- Logro pronunciar antes de que ahora el pelinegro tomara la iniciativa y lo besara.

Ahora si tenia una razon que valia la pena.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, ojala escuchen la cancion ya que es maravillosa.**

**Me gustaria saber sus opiniones**

**Besos! Las amo!**


End file.
